


Careful What You Wish For

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Eggsy, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Top Harry, Top Merlin, i'm sorry mother, merhartwin - Freeform, this is just a load of filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy pulls off Merlin’s cock with a wet pop. ‘’You’s late,’’ he says matter-of-factly and resumes sucking Merlin’s cock. ‘’I’m sorry, love, but I can’t actually drop everything every time you need cock,’’ says Harry. 
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #15





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Careful What You Wish For 許願須謹慎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671723) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> Swaggiesayshi asked for Merhartwin with lots of porn, so here it is. Fun fact, I wrote some of this on the bus #shameless.

‘’You’ve started without me,’’ says Harry as he enters his office and finds Merlin and Eggsy already there.

‘’You’re late,’’ replies Merlin with a smile. ‘’Eggsy was getting impatient.’’

Harry casts a knowing look at Eggsy. ‘’As always.’’

Eggsy pulls off Merlin’s cock with a wet _pop_. ‘’You’s late,’’ he says matter-of-factly and resumes sucking Merlin’s cock.

‘’I’m sorry, love, but I can’t actually drop everything every time you need cock,’’ Harry says, removing his jacket and draping it over his chair before he goes over to the couch and takes a seat next to Merlin. It’s not that he doesn’t want to; he would much rather spend his afternoon fucking Eggsy instead of doing paperwork and attending meetings, but he is the head of an international intelligence agency and has responsibilities.

Eggsy lets Merlin’s cock fall from his mouth again. ‘’That’s why we’ve got Merlin,’’ he says looking up from where he’s kneeling between Merlin’s spread legs.

‘’Less talking, more sucking, lad,’’ orders Merlin and pulls Eggsy back down, threading his fingers through Eggsy’s hair to keep him there.

Harry reaches over to kiss Merlin deeply. ‘’Has he been very insufferable?’’ he asks when he pulls away.

‘’Naw. Insatiable, yes. Slutty, yes. You know how he gets when he wants cock.’’

Harry does indeed. Eggsy is shameless when he wants to get fucked and he pretty much takes what he wants, whether it means climbing under the desk to suck Merlin off when he’s working or fingering himself open before sitting on Harry’s lap and fucking himself on his cock. Neither Harry nor Merlin mind, because they know that their young lover is an insatiable little cockslut, who actually gets off on being their fucktoy. Of course, their relationship is based on more than just (frankly incredible) sex, but that’s a story for another time. The point is that Eggsy gets awfully bossy when he’s horny.

‘’What do you want, Eggsy?’’ Harry asks and Merlin pulls his cock out of Eggsy’s mouth for long enough for him to answer.

‘’Both of you,’’ Eggsy says, his voice raspy, ‘’at the same time.’’

Harry raises an eyebrow. ‘’At this rate, Merlin and I aren’t going to be enough for you soon, boy.’’

‘’We ought to get him one of those Bad Dragon dildos. Ye know, one of those horse cocks,’’ muses Merlin.

Eggsy’s eyes light up. ‘’Really?’’

Merlin and Harry share a smile. Of course their boy would get excited over a dildo longer than Harry’s forearm. ‘’Well, Christmas is just around the corner,’’ says Harry.

‘’So you better be a good boy, lad.’’

Eggsy makes a show of looking nice and innocent, batting his lashes and acting coy. It’s not very convincing.

‘’Off with your clothes, then, Eggsy,’’ says Harry and leans back on the sofa. ‘’And then over our laps. I think Merlin’s not done with your mouth yet.’’

Merlin squeezes his hard cock as a response and Eggsy scrambles to take of his clothes. Harry strokes his own cock through his trousers, but doesn’t take it out yet. While Eggsy may be bossy and demanding, Merlin and Harry are still in charge, and there is nothing more fascinating to watch than Eggsy turn from bossy to desperate and pleading if you tease him enough and make him wait.

Harry lets Merlin pull him in for another kiss while Eggsy disrobes. Merlin kisses him fiercely, no doubt just as turned on as Eggsy, and Harry kisses back, tasting Merlin’s mouth. Eggsy, now naked, climbs between them, demanding to be included, so Harry breaks away from Merlin and kisses Eggsy instead, swallowing up Eggsy’s hums of pleasure. He releases Eggsy and Merlin pulls the boy in; their kiss is filthy and sloppy, and incredibly arousing to watch. Eggsy starts to lie down over Harry’s lap so that he can still suck Merlin, but Harry stops him. ‘’Lube, Eggsy,’’ he says.

Eggsy scrambles up again to get the lube from Harry’s drawer, naked, shameless and glorious, hard cock bouncing as he moves. He is stunning, built like a Greek god, his smooth skin sporting a light blush of arousal.

‘’You’s gonna finger me, Harry?’’ Eggsy asks as he hands Harry the bottle and finally gets in position, stretching himself out over Harry’s lap and making himself comfortable to get his mouth on Merlin’s cock again. ‘’I’m already loose.’’

Harry doesn’t doubt that for a second, but he is a firm believer that when it comes to preparation, more is more. Besides, he has some other plans for Eggsy. ‘’I’m sure you are, but not loose enough to fist you,’’ he says and that shuts Eggsy up nicely. Even Merlin raises an eyebrow, but Harry knows that he has no objections to that plan.

‘’Really?’’ Eggsy asks before Merlin guides his cock into the boy’s mouth again.

Harry hums in affirmative as he slicks up his fingers with the lube. ‘’How else are we going to get both of our cocks into your arse, my dear boy? We better get you nice and loose before, now won’t we?’’ he asks and pushes two fingers in.

Eggsy is indeed loose, no doubt from one of his toys, so Harry goes up to three fingers, making Eggsy buck his hips and suck harder on Merlin’s cock. ‘’Oh, fuck yes,’’ Merlin groans.

Harry spends far longer than necessary fucking Eggsy with three fingers, waiting for the moment Eggsy starts to beg for more. Sure enough, soon Eggsy is whimpering around Merlin’s cock and pushing his arse up, wordlessly begging for more. ‘’I think our boy wants more, Harry,’’ says Merlin.

‘’But he’s making such pretty noises,’’ Harry counters and spreads his fingers to stretch Eggsy, watching the boy squirm in his lap. Beautiful. He does add a fourth finger though, and it’s worth it – Eggsy keens at the sensation. He is already starting to become the loose-limbed, moaning mess of a boy that Merlin and Harry love and adore.

By the time Harry deems him loose enough to actually fist, Eggsy has stopped actively sucking Merlin’s cock and is just trying to hold it in his mouth. Merlin doesn’t seem to mind, watching with rapt attention as Harry’s slick fingers move in and out of Eggsy’s stretched arsehole.

‘’All fours, Eggsy,’’ Harry orders and Eggsy whines in response, but makes a valiant effort to get on his hands and knees. Merlin helps to support and steady him while Harry slicks up his entire hand. He pinches his fingers together and pushes in slowly, murmuring encouragements to Eggsy the entire time. ‘’There we go, just relax, love. That’s it, beautiful. Oh, you’re so very good for us, Eggsy. Isn’t he just perfect, Merlin?’’

Merlin rubs smoothing circles on Eggsy’s back. ‘’So perfect, lad. Such a good boy for us; ye were made for this.’’

Eggsy trembles and whimpers between them, his earlier bravado gone, replaced with desperate submission. Harry watches his hand disappear inside Eggsy, filling the boy up.

‘’Please, _please_ – ‘’ Eggsy moans. ‘’I can’t – I can’t take it, p-please…’’

‘’Oh, lad, ye’re taking it beautifully,’’ says Merlin and looks Harry in the eye. ‘’Should we give him what he wants?’’

Harry pretends to think about it for a moment, just to draw it out for Eggsy. ‘’He _has_ been such a good boy,’’ he says. ‘’Do you still want it, love? Both of us?’’

‘’Yeah, yeah please,’’ Eggsy sobs. Harry pulls his hand out slowly and carefully, watching as Eggsy sags, as if Harry’s hand was the only thing keeping him up.

‘’There we go, Eggsy,’’ Merlin murmurs and pulls Eggsy closer to slide his fingers into his arse.

Harry finally opens his trousers and slicks up his cock, passing the tube to Merlin. It takes them a moment out figure out the best position, but eventually Merlin and Harry end up sideways on the sofa, facing each other and leaning back, their cocks touching. Eggsy climbs up between them and squats, keeping his hands on the backrest to steady himself. Merlin and Harry hold their cocks steady and Eggsy lowers himself, until they are both in him. ‘’ _Fuck_ ,’’ the boy moans.

Eggsy starts to fuck himself on their cocks, slowly at first, but he sets a faster rhythm soon enough. Harry lets his head fall back in pleasure; the feeling is exquisite, tight, hot and slick.

Merlin groans and starts to meet Eggsy’s movements with his own thrusts. He must be close; Harry knows from experience that Eggsy is fantastic at sucking cock. Harry makes an effort to stay still and allow Merlin to chase his climax.

It doesn’t take long for Merlin to come, spilling his release inside Eggsy. ‘’Shit,’’ he groans as Eggsy and Harry still their movements to allow him to pull out. Harry pulls Eggsy over onto his lap, waits for him to settle and then starts thrusting up fast and rough. Eggsy is loose and slick from lube and Merlin’s come and the sounds their bodies are making are lewd and _filthy_. Eggsy’s body feels glorious around him and he looks like a vision, eyes closed and wet mouth hanging slightly open, giving himself over to Harry completely.

Harry can feel that he’s close when Eggsy comes with a broken moan, his body tensing and clenching around Harry. Harry fucks the boy through his orgasm, his thrusts brutal and rough, and it doesn’t take long for him to come, adding his release to Merlin’s inside Eggsy.

Harry releases his grip on Eggsy’s hips, but Merlin is there to catch him, pulling Eggsy against his chest. Harry feels himself slip out of Eggsy, come dribbling on his trousers, as he takes a moment to close his eyes and catch his breath.

When he opens his eyes, Merlin is cleaning Eggsy’s come off the boy’s chest with his fingers. He scoops some up and then brings his fingers to Eggsy’s mouth, who licks them clean dutifully, like the good boy he is. Harry smiles at the sight; no one ever said that clean-up had to be a chore.

Eggsy looks tired, but happy, skin shining with sweat and other bodily fluids. ‘’How are you feeling, love?’’ Harry asks Eggsy gently.

‘’Fuckin’ aces,’’ Eggsy sighs happily and makes himself comfortable in Merlin’s lap.

‘’Ye were perfect, lad,’’ says Merlin, smoothing Eggsy’s hair and kissing his shoulder. Harry rather agrees. ‘’Absolutely perfect.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO-OOH WE'RE HALFWAY THERE  
> WHOO-OOH LIVING ON A PRAYER
> 
> I can't believe we're halfway through the month. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](http://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next up: fuck if I know


End file.
